


Mirror, Mirror

by smaragdbird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending: Swan Song, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is someone else (AU for 5x22)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeated as it is a [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic**. It's spell-checked though, so I hope it won't be too bad.

Dean looked up. Cas was standing behind him.

"Cas, you're alive?" He asked because it didn't feel like he was alive anymore.

"I'm better than that." Castiel said and as soon as he touched Dean's face he was healed. Dean stood up slowly, eyes never wavering from Castiel.

"Cas...Are you God?" Because nothing else would make sense. It was either that or he was dead and Castiel greeted him on the edge of Heaven or Hell, wherever he would go.

"Yes, but I couldn't really tell you, could I?" Castiel asked with a light smile on his face. He turned around and walked over to Bobby's body where he kneeled down and touched him, too. Bobby woke up with a gasping breath.

"You did good." Castiel told him before he turned to Dean again.

"What about Sam?" Dean asked.

"Sam is not in hell." Castiel assured him. There was something calm and quiet about Cas that had never been there before. Maybe because he didn't have to hide anymore.

"But you won't see him soon."

"Why not?"

"Because I had make amends, not only to you but to my other children, too. And Gabriel was quite vocal in his demand for helping you."

Dean was silent for a few seconds to calm himself and refrain from demanding Gabriel's head on a plate for stealing his brother from him.

"But Gabriel didn't recognise you. You didn't bring back Cas when he died, didn't you? You just used his image."

"There never was an angel called Castiel. 'The Angel of Thursday' is my kind of humour." Cas corrected him: "Even though Uriel was the funniest angel in his garrison. Gabriel didn't recognise me because I didn't let him."

"So you were here the whole time and did nothing?" He scoffed.

"I was with you Dean." Cas reminded him: Contrary to what Michael believes I place high value on free will, which made your team name very amusing for me."

"What happens now?" Dean asked because that was the question, wasn't it?

"That's entirely up to you, Dean. Although I wouldn't be opposed to picking up our relationship where we left it."

"Sleeping with you isn't going to send me straight to Hell, is it?" Dean asked suspiciously but Castiel smiled.

"No."

"Alright, then." Dean kissed Cas, which didn't feel any different from kissing Cas before.

"Get a room." Bobby told them.

 


	2. Evil

"Cas. Are you God?" Dean asked a bit awestruck because Cas was here and if he was God then it maybe meant that Sam...that they weren't lost. But Castiel's kind smile twisted into something Dean had never seen before. It wasn't cruelty but it danced on the edge of it. Cas laid his hand against Dean's cheek, still oh so very gentle.

"Unfortunately for you, Dean, I'm the exact opposite of God." Realisation dawned on Dean's face:

"But we...Lucifer is in hell."

Castiel laughed coldly:

"Oh yes, Lucifer. God's little family drama. Oh so very distracting for everyone, even Michael and he really should have known better." Castiel tilted his head like he had done so often before:

"But love makes you blind, doesn't it Dean? Michael's love for Lucifer, yours for Sam and, well" He snickered: "me." Cas tapped his finger against Dean's lips:

"I have to say though, you were very entertaining. Your drive, your desperation. Your naiveté."

"Whatever you are I'm going to kill you for what you did to Cas." Dean said fiercely and stood up but Castiel held him easily in place:

"You can't kill me Dean." He sounded bored: "I'm just as old as God and Death." Castiel threw Dean to the ground again:

"But thanks to you the only people who could have bothered me in my conquest are either dead or in hell, so I won't my brother let have you today. And hey, you corrupted an angel into falling and dying for you just in the moment your brother opened Hell and I needed I way into the game to send you all on wild goose chase against Lucifer who really just tried to help you. Do you see the irony?" Castiel leaned down, grabbed Dean's face with both hands and pressed a hard kiss to his lips:

"See it as a goodbye gift from Castiel. He really loved you, you know. But contrary to what you humans and angels and demons believe love isn't a good feeling. It makes you insane, it makes you evil, oh and it usually makes you mine."

"I will fight you." Dean promised him, his voice full of anguish and hatred: "I will kill you."

"Good luck with that." Castiel smirked - and vanished.


End file.
